Charles Xavier
Professor Charles Francis Xavier is the leader and founder of the X-Men. He is paraplegic, although his body houses one of the world's most powerful mutant minds. As a high-level telepath, Xavier can read, control, and influence human minds. A scientific genius, he is also a leading authority on genetics, mutation, and psionic powers. History Early life After Xavier's mother married to another man, he tried to befriend his half-brother Cain Marko. However, Cain was violent and cruel towards Xavier. Cain's father often physically abuse his son for mistreating Xavier, in which it only drove Cain to further grown to hate Xavier. Sometime later, Xavier's lose his ability to walk after or before Cain became the Juggernaut. Years later, Xavier manifested his telepathic powers. Growing up as a brilliant young man, Xavier traveled to England where he met and befriended Moira MacTaggert and another mutant, Erik Lensherr, a Holocaust survivor. He and Lensherr held different beliefs regarding the consequences humanity faces with the rise of mutants. While Xavier is optimistic, Magneto's experiences in the Holocaust lead him to believe that humanity will ultimately oppress the new race of humans as they have done with other minorities. Lensherr soon broke his friendship with Xavier over his pacifistic beliefs. Around this time, Xavier fell briefly in love and married Gabrielle Haller, whom they gave birth to David Heller. However, the marriage did not last as Xavier held his own personal pursuit of helping and teaching young mutants to controlling their powers and devoted to peace. Xavier purchased the Xavier Institute in Bayville, New York. It is during this time that Xavier telepathically heard the screams of millions of Kryptonians dying when their planet Krypton was destroyed. Charles didn't know what to make it, but knew that something terrible had occurred in which he would learn fully decades later. Charles also became very well acquainted with Thomas and Martha Wayne. He was present at their funeral and shown some comfort for their son Bruce. Xavier would later found his first student, Emma Frost, a very powerful telepath who developed her powers at a very young age. Considered her to be one of the most powerful mutants he had encountered, Xavier had instructed Frost in the use of her powers for several years while hoping that she might one day join his Institute. However, Frost wanted none of it and rejected Xavier's ideals of human-mutant coexistence. Frost left Xavier and remained out of contact for years until emerging as a member of the Hellfire Club. The X-Men and Superman When Superman's spaceship landed on Earth, it was on the day that Xavier first used Cerebro and felt Kal-El's powers that overwhelmed the telepath's mind and caused him to go unconscious for three hours. Over the years, Xavier would came to the Greys and helped their catatonic daughter, Jean. Jean was close to be overwhelmed by her alternate persona, the Phoenix, in which Xavier placed powerful mental blocks around the Phoenix personality, locking it away in Jean's subconscious mind. He trained in the use of her telekinesis, while inhibiting her telepathic abilities until she matures. Xavier later recruited mutants Storm and Wolverine as instructors to his Institute, and taking in Scott Summers and then Jean Grey as members of his field team, the X-Men. On the day that Superman emerged from the Fortress of Solitude, Xavier discovered Kal's powers again years ago and, believing him to be a mutant, led the X-Men in finding the Kryptonian. Upon meeting Superman for the first time, Xavier and the X-Men were very surprised to learn from him about his alien origins; in which Xavier then realized that the screams he heard years ago was Krypton's demise. Xavier offered Superman a given choice of joining his Institute in which Superman accepted. Furthermore, Xavier had advised Superman regarding to using his powers to help people be kept discreet from further risking the public's awareness to mutants. Superman's stay at the Institute helped Xavier greatly in the long run in help recruiting new members to the X-Men, which included Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Rogue, and Spyke. Xavier's team would also come into conflict with Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants and devoting their efforts in stopping his former friend from inciting anti-mutant backlash. Despite of thwarting Magneto's efforts, the X-Men would come into conflict with mutant-hate organization, the Friends of Humanity led by Graydon Creed. Because of the machinations of Magneto and his ally Doctor Doom, Xavier was abducted by the FOH and his Institute was destroyed. Imprisoned at a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, Xavier was able to telepathically communicate with another prisoner, the Martian J'onn J'onzz. When the X-Men and many other super-heroes rescued Xavier, he also freed J'onn J'onzz. The situation was worsen by the public exposure to the existence of mutants, Xavier while accompanied by Storm and Beast brought himself to be present at the United States Congress regarding on the matter and doing his best to convinced the politicians that mutants are not an absolute threat. Although the majority led by Senator Robert Kelly treated Xavier with skepticism, it was not until the X-Men with help from Superman and seven other heroes, the christened Justice League, stopped Juggernaut's rampage and brought him before Congress. Even though feared with prospects that humanity would not instantly embraced mutantkind, Xavier have high hopes that in time it would be otherwise with support from Superman and the Justice League that represent the codifier of mutant-human coexistence. Category:Characters Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Men